


I'm Your Huckleberry

by Speary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda 13x6, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s13e06 Coda, Episode: s13e06 Tombstone, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speary/pseuds/Speary
Summary: Dean and Cas watch Tombstone together, and Cas is Dean's Huckleberry.Coda 13x6





	I'm Your Huckleberry

“Cas, gonna watch a movie,” Dean hollered over his shoulder as he headed down the hall to his room. Cas got up and followed him.

“What are you planning to watch?” Dean was poking his head into Sam’s room. 

“Hey Sam, wanna watch Tombstone?” Cas listened to Dean as he waited just two feet behind him. 

“Haven’t we seen that like a hundred times?” Sam’s voice was one of complete and utter disinterest.

“Fine, suit yourself.” Dean turned to Cas and said, “Looks like it’s just you and me.” He moved past Cas into the room and Cas followed him again. After some moments pass where Dean sets up the movie on his laptop, Dean takes the laptop to the bed and pats the space at his side. “Okay, get comfortable.”

Cas hesitated a moment next to the bed then took an awkward seat. “What makes this movie special? Are there Jedis in this one?”

Dean laughed. “No. Scoot back or you won’t be able to see anything.” Cas moved onto the bed more and had his back pressed to the headboard. Their legs lined up. Things were warm and nice this close. Dean cleared his throat. “So, this is the western that I told you about.” He was smiling  a bit at the screen.

“With cowboys?”

“Yeah,” Dean said with a bit of reverence rolling off his tongue.

“You really like cowboys.”

Dean swallowed and said, “Well, yeah.” He ran a hand up through his hair. “What’s not to like? They get to wear cool hats. They also get some of the best lines in all of the movies. Boots are cool.”

“Okay.”

“Just watch. You’ll see. After you see this, you just try to tell me that Val Kilmer isn’t cool.”

“Who’s Val Kilmer?” Cas looked at him sideways.

“I’ll point him out.” Dean pushed play. 

Cas watched with intensity. Dean adjusted the pillows behind him at some point which somehow moved them even closer together. Dean moved the laptop so it sat half on his lap and now half on Cas’. “They have nice boots,” Cas offered.

“They do.” Dean turned just a little, and the breath of his words ghosted over Cas’ cheek. “That’s Val Kilmer there. Forgot to tell ya.”

“Oh, him?”

“What’s that mean?” Dean sounded just a little defensive. 

“Oh, I just didn’t think he was the one you were describing. I thought that you were talking about the other one.”

“Kurt Russel?” Dean’s words were still breezing over Cas’ cheek. 

Cas tapped the screen and said, “Him.”

“Yeah, that’s Kurt Russel.” Dean adjusted his pillows behind him again. “Can’t get comfortable.”

“Here,” Cas said as he pulled a pillow out from behind himself.

“No, man. I don’t need that.”

Cas continued to hold out the pillow to him. “You aren’t comfortable.”

“Well, put the damn pillow back.” Cas put the pillow back reluctantly. “Lean forward.” Cas leaned forward and Dean put his arm across Cas’ shoulders. “This okay?”

Cas shook his head and returned his focus to the film. “This is comfortable.”

Dean said, “Oh, best line coming up right here.”

_I’m your huckleberry._

“What’s that mean?” Cas turned a little to Dean to ask. Their heads were so close. Dean’s fingers were slowly tracing out small circles on Cas’ shoulder.

Dean said, “Huh?”

Cas turned a little to face him. “I’m your huckleberry.”

Dean smiled a little. “Means, I’m your man.”

“Oh.” Cas said, “You’re my man?”

“I was telling you what it means.” But Dean’s hand gave Cas’ shoulder a little squeeze like he was saying yes. Cas leaned into Dean just a little more. Dean cleared his throat and said, “Watch this. He’s such a badass.” 

Cas said, “If you like the cowboy look so much, why don’t you ever wear cowboy hats or boots?”

“I don’t know. Not many places where one can dress like that and have it be socially acceptable. I mean I could find a bar with like line dancing or something.”

“We should look for a bar like that when we go on the next hunt,” Cas said.

“Oh, why would you want to do that?” Dean was watching the movie while he asked.

“You like cowboys.”

“I like the clothes.” Dean glanced at him.

“And cowboys.” Cas was just watching the movie as he said it.

“Well, cowboys are cool. Shut up and watch the movie.” Dean’s words held no real feeling. Time passed and his fingers started moving in little circles on Cas’ shoulder again. Occasionally, he’d whisper little pieces of commentary to Cas. Occasionally, Cas would ask a random question, and if he was lucky Dean would laugh a little. 

Cas said, “I can see why you like this movie. It’s interesting.” The credits started rolling, but Dean didn’t stop it.

“We should get you some cowboy boots, maybe a hat,” Dean mumbled.

Cas just let that plan roll around in his mind. He looked at Dean who seemed to be drifting off a little. He waited until the credits finished rolling. Dean’s head slipped onto Cas’ shoulder. Little sleepy puffs of air tickled Cas’ neck. He closed the laptop and moved it to the nightstand. Cas turned off the light. He could let Dean sleep like this for a little while. After all he needed his sleep. Plus, he could be a touch angry if woken up too early.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for any kudos you feel like leaving and any kind words. You can also find me on Tumblr under the name [Spearywritesstuff](http://spearywritesstuff.tumblr.com/) or more often on Twitter under the name [Spearywrites](https://twitter.com/spearywrites)
> 
> Also, if you haven't read it, you should go read my DCBB, As Thin of Substance As the Air . It is basically just a giant coda for this season.


End file.
